A Remnant Echo
by N1ghtbeat
Summary: ARC Trooper Echo, aka CT-1409, was on a mission to rescue Jedi Master Even Piell from the Citadel on Lola Sayu. As they try to escape, Echo sacrifices himself for the rest of his team, and dies. Or so everyone thought. Right as the explosion goes off, a red vortex sucks Echo in and has him end up in a world. A world called Remnant. Rated T for violence and (maybe) language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to the very first chapter of "A Remnant Echo"! Now, I wanna get a few things out of the way first.**

 **First of all, this will take place after Echo, aka CT-1409 (or CT-14-0408) (I'm such a nerd… :L), was presumed to be dead. I cannot remember what episode it was, but it takes place somewhere after that. And no, Echo isn't dead. At all. You can even look it up. He's even shown in an unreleased episode called "A Distant Echo".**

 **This will also be in Echo's POV.**

 **This universe is slightly different from the RWBY canon, so you could call it an AU. In the future for the most part. Except, the Battle of Beacon was won (instead of everyone retreating), there were no casualties, no major damage was done, and Cinder was defeated. This also takes place 1 year after team RWBY graduated and became Huntresses.**

 **I also get all my information from both the Star Wars: The Clone Wars and RWBY wiki. And from what I already know.**

 **This is also not going to be the final title of this story. If I ever think of something better, I'll definitely replace the current name with the new one.**

 **AND THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED UP TO SEASON 3, EPISODE 19 OF STAR WARS, CLICK AWAY. Anyways, enough rambling and onto the story itself.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Star Wars: The Clone Wars in any way, shape, or form. If I had… Well… Idk.**

* * *

All I heard before I was sucked into a red vortex of some kind, was an explosion and Fives shouting something.

"Echo!" Fives shouted.

When I was sucked in, everything around me faded.

"I… did it..." I whispered.

The last thing I saw before blacking out, was the red vortex with the wreckage of the shuttle and the blaster turret.

 _===Approximately 3 Minutes Later===_

"Ah!" I shouted.

I seemed to be in an infirmary of some kind. I wasn't wearing my Phase II prototype armor, but instead in mint colored clothing of some kind. I looked around and only saw a window and some chairs and a door. I also found my armor on the chairs

"I need answers..." I said to myself.

I got out of the bed I was in and unplugged the wires connected to my arms and chest. I went over to the chairs and had a look at my armor.

It was scorched badly and even parts of it were broken. The black body glove under it all had some of the parts of it burnt off.

"I wonder what Fives and the captain's doing..." I murmured.

"Tell me, who's Fives?" A voice said.

I jumped in surprised, grabbed my DC-15S blaster and aimed it at the door. I saw a boy who was mostly dressed in black and had small highlights of blue on his clothing and hair. He also looked nothing like a clone, which got me curious.

The boy seemed no older than 23. He also had some kind of sword on his side which had… a gun mixed into it?

"Woah, woah, woah!" The boy exclaimed. "Easy there!"

"Ugh..." I groaned. "What is your ID, Trooper? And where is your armor?"

"What?" The boy asked. "I'm not a Trooper? And my armor is at where I live…? And you still haven't answered my question."

"What are you? Some Separatist spy come to finish me off?" I snapped.

"Look, I have no clue what you are talking about. Honest. I just found you in an alleyway unconscious. You also looked pretty beat up." The boy explained. "Now can you answer my question?"

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

"I don't know." The boy admitted, looking out the window. "But you're pretty unique. There aren't others with that armor that I know of. Not even Atlas has that kind of armor.

Now, lots of people say that same thing to me. I seem like a shady figure, especially with the amount of black I'm always wearing. But just because you always wear black doesn't mean you're some shady figure who wants to kill everyone. And as far as I know, I haven't killed a single person. I've only hurt, but only when it was necessary. And don't worry, I won't hurt you at all.

But trust is a hard thing to earn from someone you just met. And I don't blame them. You never know what one person really was instead of what that person really is. You don't have to answer my questions and I can just leave right now." The boy was making his way to the door.

"Wait!" I shouted. "I have a question for you. Where am I? And what is Atlas?"

"I'll keep this short and simple. You're on Remnant. Most specifically, Vale. There are 3 other kingdoms; Mistral, Vacuo, and Mantle, also known as Atlas. And like I said, Atlas is a kingdom that's very… What's the word… Advanced? Anyways, Atlas has an army called the Atlesian military, which is considered the strongest out of all of us. Like your armor, they wear some kind of armor that covers their body. So that's why I went to Atlas to check it out." The boy said. "Now can you answer my question?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked. "Fives was one of my comrades, with armor like mine, but with different printings. We are both ARC Troopers, also known as Advanced Recon Commando Troopers. There are also many others. There are also more Troopers besides ARC Troopers. We are also referred to as Clone Troopers, because all of us are clones."

"Mhm..." The boy said. "Well it was nice meeting you… Erm..."

"CT-1409, once known as CT-21-0408. I'm called Echo." I said.

"Well, nice to meet you Echo. I'm Etheral." The boy, Etheral said. "But I'm curious, what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know… I need to get back to where I am supposed to be." I said. "Fives and the others probably think I'm dead by now."

"Well, get in your armor." Etheral said. "We're gonna need to get that armor repaired… What is it even made of?"

"I really don't know..." I admitted. "They never really told us what kind this armor was made of."

"I'm sure we can improvise." Etheral said. "But the real question is, where will you stay for the night? I doubt you even have any Lien on you, and the hospital only lets you stay when you're seriously injured, and you can leave once you're better. But you seem to be in shape..."

We sat there and thought for a moment.

"Tell you what." Etheral said, reaching into his pocket. "Don't bother to repay me, but this should be enough to get you a hotel room for one night."

He took some kind of cards out of his pocket and held it out.

"This is the currency of all the kingdoms. It's called Lien." Etheral explained. "This should also be enough to get you a fair meal alongside the room. I'll show you the best hotel for this situation. I'll be outside, so take your time."

Etheral walked out and I looked at my things. I took the clothing off and went into the body glove. There were a few holes, but most of them can be covered up by the armor. I put the armor itself on and went outside with my blaster in hand.

I saw him waiting outside while leaning against the wall.

"Alright," Etheral said. "Let's go."

Etheral began walking and I followed. We exited the building and I got to look around.

The landscape was nothing I have seen before. There were trees with some kind of green things on them and green grass. Some kind of liquid was also dropping down from the sky, while the sky itself was dark and black.

The ground was also mostly black and we seemed to be in some docking bay of some kind. Except there were no gunships.

 _This is gonna be a difficult world to get used to…_ I thought to myself.

"Echo?" Etheral called.

I looked up and saw him further away from me. I realized I had been staring at the environment for too long.

"You're clearly not comfortable being in this environment." Etheral said. "How about you tell me on the way to the hotel?"

"Alright." I said, walking up to him.

We continued to walk while I talked about where I was bred and the last place I was at.

"I was first born on Kamino." I started. "Well, bred. I'm just a clone. We're specially bred to fight a war. To use blasters. To obey Jedi. And the Jedi are a group of people who fight for a good cause. Not all are human though. They're all different races.

The landscape we fought at were mostly the opposite of this landscape. Usually, they were more like wastelands instead of this. Some places were even in ruins. Our home place is really… watery. It's raining all the time, and there's a giant ocean below where we were bred.

The most recent planet, yes, planet, I was on was Lola Sayu. We were gonna rescue a Jedi, but we got into a bad situation. Bunches of droids, which are just robots that fight for the Separatists, came at us and we took most of them down. One of them began to fire at our shuttle with a laser cannon. I ran in there with a shield and my blaster, and the ship got blown up. I lost my helmet, but that wasn't all. Right when the explosion happened, a red vortex sucked me in, and I wound up in this world."

"Hmm..." Etheral hummed. "The vortex isn't a surprise. Ever since me and my sister both graduated from Beacon, there has been red vortexes appearing a lot. They usually bring strange items, but never living beings… We'll find a way for you to get back, I hope. Oh, and here we are."

We stopped in front of a giant structure which was made of some kind of bricks. It also had windows.

"Just go up to the front desk, give them this much-" He took 3 of the 5 Lien cards. "-and give them that. They'll give you a room. The food court will be to the left, so I recommend going there after getting your key." Etheral explained. "Meet me over there-" He pointed to a platform that was in the distance. "-in the morning. I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Etheral made his way down the sidewalk.

I went inside the building and went up to the desk.

"Hello there," The lady at the desk said. "How may I help you?"

"Er, I would like to get a room. Just for the night." I said.

"Okay. That will be 900 Lien." The lady said.

I took the 3 cards that Etheral gave to me and handed it over to the lady. She took it and grabbed a key.

"Here you go!" The lady said, handing over a key. "Enjoy your stay!"

I went over to the food court and looked around. I grabbed a dish and went over to the food. And I must say. There was a huge variety of food.

I'm not gonna go into details of what there was. But I did get a soup with (what I'm sure are called) vegetables in it and some bread in the form of rolls. I sat down and drank the soup. I looked around and only found a girl and a boy. Nothing really surprising. I decided to use the Comm on my arm, only to find out that it had been demolished. I sighed and went back to drinking my soup. After I had finished my soup and some of the bread, I took the bowl and put it where it was supposed to be, put my plate back, and went to find my room while eating the leftover bread (it wasn't that bad okay? Better than what they served back at Kamino).

I found my room and took the key out. It looked like some kind of metal stick. I also saw a slot. I put the key in the slot and turned it. I heard a click and I opened the door the way Etheral had back at the hospital. I found myself in a room with a bed and a few things I couldn't recognize. I decided to take my armor off and put it against the wall. I kept my black body glove on however. I decided to look at how much Lien I had remaining. I only had 2 Lien cards leftover, both of which read "400 Lien". I put them with my armor and went into the bed I was provided with, and fell asleep, into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **And there you go! The very first chapter of this crossover! Do note, this is my first crossover and first Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic. If I got anything incorrect, don't hesitate to let me know VIA pm, or by a review. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all in the next one!**

 **-InsertGoodUserHere**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter of "A Remnant Echo"! I don't have much to say, but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I do not own RWBY or Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Though I wish I did. Not.**

* * *

I got out of my bed and stretched. I put my armor on, grabbed my DC-15S blaster and went out of the room. I locked the door and went back to the front counter. I gave the lady at the front desk the key and went outside.

I had to squint to have my eyes adjust to the amount of light outside. I looked around and noticed there were people. I crossed what I'm sure is called a road and went to the place where Etheral had told me to meet him. I wandered the platform and saw Etheral (who was now wearing armor and a cape) with 3 other people; 1 boy and 2 girls. I went up to them and heard them talking.

"Yeah, I don't know ei- oh, Echo!" Etheral called.

"Hello." I said. "Er, who are these people?"

"Oh, this is my old team from Beacon." Etheral said. "This is Tredd-" He gestured to the other boy. "-who was basically the one who was really defensive. Not emotionally, but literally.

This is my partner, Recon-" He gestured to one of the girls who was wearing some kind of long sleeved shirt with a hood. "-who was basically our sharpshooter.

And last but not least, this is Leora-" He gestured to the last girl who was also wearing some kind of long sleeved shirt with a hood. "-who was basically the offensive type of person. Oh, and guys, this is Echo."

"Nice to meet you, Echo." The trio said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." I replied.

Oh, I haven't described their appearance.

The boy named Tredd also wore a long-sleeved-shirt-and-hood thing (they called them hoodies) that was colored like a forest, had a heavy amount of armor, black boots of some kind, pants that were also colored like a forest and had a helmet of some kind with him. It looked nothing like a Clone Trooper or ARC Trooper helmet either. He had light brown eyes and brown hair. And he also had some weird stun batons on his back.

The girl named Recon wore, like I said, a white hoodie which had a pointed hood that was striped with blue, black pants, black boots that had brown lines on it, a belt that held clips and armor (mostly on her right arm). She had hazel brown eyes and blonde hair that went down to her hips with small hints of purple. And strapped onto her back was a sniper rifle of some kind.

Finally, the last girl named Leora wore a hoodie that was white and had a gray hood, gray pants, completely black shoes and small amounts of armor. She also had turquoise eyes and brown hair that reached the middle of her torso which had small hints of dark blue. Her weapons were hard to see, but they were some kind of thing that covered the bottom part of her fingers. Well, all except her thumbs.

We made our way to one of the ships (that they called a Bullhead) and stepped inside (the way you entered really did remind me of our own gunships). I felt the Bullhead go up into the air and glide. We sat down on little bench like things installed into the walls.

"Anyways, Echo, how about you tell them about what happened?" Etheral suggested.

"Okay." I replied.

I told the trio what happened and how I arrived here. After I finished, they all nodded.

"It's really strange." Recon said. "Etheral and I have been studying these vortexes, but they never had brought living beings through."

We talked about whatever came to our minds. After a handful of minutes, the Bullhead rumbled.

"Ah! We're going down!" The pilot said.

"Get us down safely!" Etheral shouted.

We managed to land safely and Etheral went into the cockpit section. He came back after a minute or so later.

"The pilot said that the engine overheated, despite the fact that they never overheat anymore, and that he has to let it cool down." Etheral said. "As of now, guard the ship from any Grimm."

Tredd and Leora went outside, but Etheral and Recon stayed behind. Recon stayed back with her sniper.

"I'm guessing you don't know what Grimm are?" Etheral asked.

"No." I replied.

"Well, you'll see in a bit." Etheral said. "I just hope that gun of yours is tough enough to kill at least one. Now, come on."

He went outside and I followed.

We landed in a forest of some kind. I looked around and saw everyone with their weapons out. I took this as a sign and got my blaster ready.

"They're almost here!" Recon announced. "Beowolfs!"

Just as she said that, black wolf-like creatures jumped at us from the trees. I shot one of them purely out of reflex, which knocked it down. It got back up, so I shot it again. This time, it died and vaporized. I did the same with the second one that lunged at me. I looked around and saw them also fighting the creatures.

"Are these Grimm?!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" Etheral replied, slashing at another (what was called) Beowolf.

I kept shooting at the Beowolfs, picking them off one by one. Recon helped a few times, only because I was caught off guard. We kept fighting for a few minutes, until the pilot announced that the engine was fixed (wow engines cool down fast…). We ran into the Bullhead and took off. Recon and I picked off any other Beowolfs that lunged at the Bullhead in an attempt to bring it down. We finally got out of their grasp and continued our way to Atlas.

"This happens way too often." Etheral said, sighing.

"I'm guessing that's what you fight?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yep..." Tredd replied.

"I don't think I can be able to take on a whole bunch." I said. "My blaster may be able to kill them, but I'm going to run out of ammo. But that won't happen for a while."

"Let's hope not..." Recon said, replacing her clip with a different one.

We all sat down and sighed. We talked about things we used to do. Eventually, we landed and the doors opened. We stepped out and I looked around. It looked pretty normal. Sort of.

There were lots of huge buildings, but there was one that stood out the most. It was a giant white building with billions of windows. We were making our way to some place, but I still stared at the building.

"I see you're looking at the Schnee Dust Company headquarters." Etheral said. "They provide Dust. I used to be friends with the current owner. I still am, but we never talk. Mainly because I'm a Faunus."

"What are Faunus?" I asked.

"Faunus are like humans, but we have a certain animal feature, with the abilities." Etheral explained. "For example, I'm a wolf Faunus, but I only have the ears. So does Recon, but she's a cat Faunus."

I nodded and studied the building more.

It also had a giant white strange star thing on it (they called it a snowflake). Then I realized something. The group's clothing all had a snowflake on it.

"Wait a minute..." I said. "All of your clothing… They have..."

"A snowflake?" Etheral asked. "We know. The SDC, despite half of us being Faunus, provided us with modified clothing. We're able to withstand most of any Dust's effects. But it can only do so much. It will still damage us."

We continued to make our way to some place and we stopped at a car of some kind. It was long and mostly white. 2 of the doors opened and everyone stepped inside. They also gestured me to go inside, so I went inside. We sat down while a female dressed mostly in white joined us. The doors closed and the car started to move.

"Hello there." The female said. "It's been a while."

"It has, Winter." Etheral said.

"It's good to see you again." The female, Winter said. "How's the armor holding up?"

"Pretty good so far." Etheral said. "How's Weiss doing?"

"She said she's fine." Winter said. "Though she said she has been lonely at times."

"Mhm..." Etheral hummed while nodding. "Oh, Echo, this is Winter. She leads Special Operatives unit, which she used to be part of. Winter, this is the person who came out of the vortex, Echo. He is a clone of someone who fights a war."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Echo." Winter said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." I said.

"She was one of the people who studied your armor." Etheral said. "She's also going to help us repair it." He added.

Oh my, I have a really bad habit in not telling what someone's appearance is.

Winter had pale skin, white hair that was tied up into a bun type of thing at the back and some was brushed off to her right side of her face, and light blue eyes. I wish I could describe her outfit, but I just can't explain it that well, so I'll just say that it's mostly white with some gray here and there.

"So tell me, Echo." Winter said. "How many soldiers do you have? Or are you one?"

"Well," I began. "I'm an ARC Trooper, an Advanced Recon Commando, but I don't lead. I follow under command of a Captain. There are thousands or millions of soldiers. They're all equipped with armor like me, except they have helmets. We're sometimes equipped with these," I held up my blaster. "-but sometimes, some of us are equipped with different rifles and pistols.

We're all known as Clone Troopers, because we're clones of a certain person. They never told us who our original was. We all also have ID's. Mine is CT-1409. It used to be CT-21-0408.

There is a lot of Legions, and I was part of the 501st Legion. We are told apart from our blue markings. There are bunches of others such as the 212th Attack Battalion, which are told apart by their orange markings, and the Wolfpack, which used to be told apart by maroon, but now dark blue markings."

I continued to tell her about how I wound up in this world and what happened before I did. We eventually arrived at a base of some kind. We all stepped out and went into the base.

"First of all, we're going to our weapon nventory. We need to get you an effective weapon." Winter said, putting her hands behind her back.

We stepped into one of the buildings of the base. And there was a LOT of things.

The left wall contained melee weapons. From knifes to swords, you name it, it was there (Etheral had to help me on those weapons. Let's be honest here, I didn't even see some of these things before). On the right, pistols and rifles were aligned on the walls. On the bottom, there was ammo. We went up to the melee weapons first.

"What do you think will suit you?" Winter asked. "You can't always be able to use that blaster of yours in close combat."

I had a look at the knifes first. I chose one with a hole on the handle and a blade shaped in a crescent.

"I can see you chose the karambit." A voice said.

We turned around and saw a girl in black and red.

"Hey, sis." Etheral said. "It's been a while."

"Hey hun." Leora said, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"Hey, Leora." The girl said. "It's nice to see you too, Etheral. How has Yang been doing?"

"She's fine." Tredd said. "She acts up sometimes, but she's fine."

I've got to stop this habit.

The girl was wearing a white shirt of some kind that covered her neck, a black and red skirt, a belt that held some bullets and a pouch and some kind of red rectangle at the back, a red cape with a hood that was slightly torn and black leggings of some kind which had a flower of some kind on it. She had black hair that faded into red at the tips and had silver eyes, just like Etheral's eyes. And she also looked no older than 21.

"Echo, this is one of the weapons managers, Ruby Rose. Ruby, this is Echo. He's the person Etheral found." Winter said.

"Nice to meet you." The girl, Ruby said. "Now, the knife."

I gave her the karambit (as she called it) and she studied it.

"I can see you chose this karambit. It has a partly wooden handle with some Grimm leather." Ruby said. "A stainless steel with titanium blade that's laced with fire Dust. You want this?"

"I might as well get it." I said.

"Alright." Ruby said, grabbing something that covered the blade. "Here you go!"

I took the sheath and karambit and put it away.

"Hey, Echo? Can I see your blaster for a moment?" Ruby asked.

"Try something silly and you'll regret it." I said, handing it over.

"Believe me, she won't." Etheral said.

Ruby studied the blaster. She had a confused look on her face and handed it back to me.

"What kind of blaster is that?" Ruby asked.

"This is what is called a DC-15S Blaster." I said. "It doesn't use bullets, but instead rays of energy."

"Wow." Ruby said with awe. "None of our weapons use energy, but Dust or bullets."

"That's one of the reasons I'm called unique apparently." I said.

"Everyone," Winter said. "Remember the armor?"

"Oh!" Ruby said. "Follow me."

We made our way further and further into the building until we reached where some of the armor was located.

"First, I need to look at your armor." Ruby said.

I took my armor off and handed it to Ruby, plate by plate. She put it down on a desk and studied it. She nodded a few tines and grabbed a few other armor plates. She took a container with a little fire on top of it (a blowtorch apparently) and melted some of the armor plates she grabbed. She made a few chunks then put them in the holes. She then melted the metal to fit the holes in the armor.

"We're gonna have to leave the armor to cool down. We're gonna have to work on your glove too..." Ruby said. "Etheral, try getting him some clothing."

"Follow me, Echo." Etheral said.

We went out of the armory and went over to another room. He opened the door with a card of some kind and went inside. He came back with a shirt and black pants and some kind of shorts.

"Try these on." Etheral said. "And put the boxers on first, then the pants."

I went inside and took the body glove off. I changed into the clothing and came out. I gave him the body glove and he went inside the armory and came out again.

"Ruby said she would work on it. As of now, Winter and I will show you around. You're going to be here for a while." Etheral said.

We waited for a bit. Eventually, Winter came out with the body glove and armor plates. All of them had been repaired and cleaned. I went inside the clothing room changed into my armor and glove. I came out and saw the two talking.

"Alright," Etheral said. "Let's go now."

We followed Winter around the whole base. And by whole, I do mean whole. We went from where the soldiers slept, to where they trained, and to where they tested their weapons.

We finally arrived where I was supposed to stay. I went inside the room and... well… It wasn't THAT bad. It was a moderately small space with a bed, a desk and a lamp. There was even a place to put my armor and a place to store my clothing. I was about to get settled in, until an alarm went off.

I ran out of my room and saw that there were red flashing lights.

"What's happening?!" I shouted.

"White Fang!" Etheral shouted. "They just won't give up!"

"They've breached the outer wall!" Winter announced. "Etheral, get the snipers! Echo, follow me!"

Etheral ran off and I followed Winter.

"What are the White Fang?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." Winter replied.

We went up to a room with a lock. She put a card into the slot and opened the door.

"General Ironwood," Winter said. "The Whi-"

"I know, Winter." The person, apparently called General Ironwood said. "You lead them for now. I'll be out soon."

"Yes sir." Winter said, walking out.

I followed behind and we went outside. Outside, there were soldiers nearby the walls and behind some crates and barrels. They had their guns raised and aimed at the wall.

There were cracks in the wall that were getting bigger and larger. Then the cracks made holes, and something went through. But that wasn't all. Coming from the holes were red rays of energy.

"Wait a minute..." I said, looking closely at the figures. "Those look like… Droids?!"

* * *

 **And there it is! Sorry if I'm ending this on sort of a cliffhanger. I really hate cliffhangers, yet I end on one. Well… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one!**

 **-InsertGoodUserHere**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello everyone! I'm here with another chapter of "A Remnant Echo". Sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfic!**

 **I do not own RWBY or Star Wars: The Clone Wars in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"Wait a minute..." I said, looking closely at the figures. "Those look like..."

The figures came out of the smoke. And I could not believe my eyes. They were no other than-

"Droids?!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Soldiers, open fire!" Winter shouted.

The sound of Droid gunfire was then accompanied by gunfire coming from the soldiers on our side. I snapped out of my shock and raised my blaster. I picked off any that came too close the soldiers. I accidentally let one get too close to on, but it was shot through the chest. I looked up and found snipers on the roof. Etheral slid down and charged right into the army of Droids. Soon, Tredd and Leora joined in, with Tredd pushing back Droids in groups and Leora occasionally killing one or two that attempted to attack one of the soldiers.

A streak of red flew past me with petals of some kind following it. It stopped in front of the Droids. It was no other than Ruby. But she was wielding a giant hooked staff…? I'm not sure what it was, but it was a staff with a curved blade on top of it (Winter told me it was a scythe). She began to join Etheral and his team in close combat. We kept going until some of the soldiers got shot down.

"Fall back!" A voice said. "Leave the rest to the Huntsman and Huntresses!"

All the soldiers backed up until they were all in the base, with me and everyone else covering them. Soon, the only ones fighting was me, Etheral and his team, Ruby, and Winter.

"If we keep going at this rate, we'll be wiped out!" Etheral said. "How much longer till the reinforcements?"

"They'll be here right..." Winter waited for a moment. "Now."

Right as she said that, a row of ice spikes came out of the ground which targeted the Droids. Then there was a sound that was… a shotgun? And… a grappling hook? A girl wearing mostly white and black was holding onto it while slashing at the Droids. Then a girl mostly similar to Winter also began to fight the Droids. Finally, a girl in mostly yellow began punching the Droids. And it wasn't any normal punches. They also left holes that were filled with fire.

We continued to fight them, until they've all been demolished.

"Well, if it isn't the Ice Queen?" Etheral said, leaning on his sword. "You're late."

"Shut up..." Weiss muttered.

"Love you too..." Etheral said.

"Well, the gang's all here now!" Ruby said happily. "Well, except JNPR. Where are they anyways?"

"The last time I saw Vomit Boy was when he said he was going to teach at Beacon." Yang said. "Pyrrha also went with him. Nora and Ren are at Mistral helping with a Grimm infestation."

"For once you don't tell any puns." Tredd said.

"Hey, I've become more serious now, hun." Yang said, kissing Tredd on the cheek. "Especially ever since the Battle of Beacon."

"I'm sure we can all agree that we've matured ever since the Battle of Beacon." Recon said, jumping down from her sniper post.

"Okay, I'm lost here." I spoke up. "What's the Battle of beacon? What is the White Fang? And who are you people?"

"Let's go inside first." Winter said.

We all went inside the base and went into the weapons inventory. We sat down on chairs that just HAPPENED to be conveniently be there.

"Okay, who are you people?" I asked the trio.

They all looked at each other then nodded.

"Well, who are you?" Yang asked.

"I'm CT-1409, or Echo." I said.

"He's the person who came from the red vortex." Etheral said. "And, as you know, only objects came out of them. Not living beings."

"I guess we don't have a choice, than to introduce ourselves too." Weiss said. "I'm Weiss Schnee, owner of the Schnee Dust Company and sister to Winter Schnee."

Weiss wore a dress with a shiny, blue skirt, a white ribbon around her waist, a shirt that only covered her upper portion and covered her arms and dark blue platform heels. Like Winter, she had light blue eyes, white hair and was pale. She also had the sword-like thing at her waist (she called it a rapier).

"I'm Blake Belladonna. I'm a cat Faunus, and a spy." Blake said.

Blake wore a large white coat, a black crop top, a white belt, what I'm sure are called stretchy pants and heeled boots. She had pale skin, black hair and gold eyes. Or amber? On her back was a sword inside of a sheath with a ribbon on the handle.

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long. I'm sister of Etheral and Ruby Rose. Sort of." Yang said.

She wore a gray jacket with an orange tank top, gray cargo pants with a bumblebee on the right leg of her pants and white sneakers. She had long, bright-gold hair that only went down to the middle of her chest, lilac eyes and pale skin. I couldn't see any visible weapons, but she did have golden bracelets of some kind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said.

"Now, can you explain what happened and how you got here?" Weiss might have noticed the look on my face. "You don't have to if you don't want to, it's just-"

"It's fine." I spoke up. "I'll tell you."

I told them about everything; the Clone Troopers, the Jedi and my mission.

"Mhm..." Weiss hummed. "Well since you gave us information, I guess it's only fair for us to give you some information. Etheral, please."

Etheral cleared his throat and sighed. "The Battle of Beacon… where do I begin…?

"The Battle of Beacon… Was what the name suggests, a battle that happened at Beacon. But not just any battle. It was a Grimm invasion, led by… Cinder..." He murmured. "We all thought she was a normal student. But she was beyond that. She was much more than that. She prepared everything; the Grimm, the attack, everything.

"We all did what we were meant to do. Fight the Grimm. We gave our all to fight them. So much happened, all at once.

"But one event stood out the most; When our friend Pyrrha went up the Beacon tower, to fight Cinder.

"Pyrrha was brave enough to take on someone who was way more powerful than her. She had the guts to fight her, face to face. She put others before herself to risk her life for whom she loved and cared about. She was about to get killed, until Ruby was able to get there and shoot Cinder.

"She didn't harm Cinder, but instead shot the bow out of her hands. She tackled Cinder off, bringing herself down as well. Ruby grabbed her and she safely landed on the ground, with Atlas soldiers and others waiting.

"The only casualty in all of that was a girl named Penny. She wasn't a normal girl, but a robot. She was accidentally killed by Pyrrha. And that was because of a girl named Emerald, who's Semblance was to tamper with what some people see. This was found out when Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were all captured.

"Blake was also caught in a situation, meeting up with an old White Fang member and getting into a duel. Yang got there just in time to punch him right in the jaw, knocking him out. He was left to die, as his corpse was discovered. As bones.

"We managed to exterminate any other Grimm, but the real problem was the dragon. It took all of us to kill it, but we did it. And we emerged victorious. We had to wait a few months before returning, due to reconstruction.

"And here we are today, alive and well. If we lost the battle, I couldn't even think of what would have happened. The effects could be unexplainable." Etheral finished with a sigh. "Blake, you can explain the White Fang… I just… Need some alone time..."

Etheral got up from his seat and walked out. Weiss also got up and followed him.

"The White Fang…" Blake started. "The White Fang are a terrorist group of Faunus that was originally a group that was a symbol of peace and unity between us and normal humans. Now they use violence to get equality. Riots have happened before, and people have been killed before. I used to be a former member, and I've convinced them that I've joined them again. But alas, I'm just a spy."

After Blake had finished speaking, the door burst open and Winter came in with Weiss and Etheral following behind.

"Don't say anything. Just listen." Winter said. "Another vortex was detected."

"What?!" Yang shouted, standing up from her chair.

"Yes, another vortex. We would investigate, but it's in an area that belongs to the White Fang." Etheral said. "We're convinced that the 'Droids' came from the vortex, and this was detected an hour before the attack, only because we couldn't check on it. Though we don't know how the White Fang convinced the Droids."

"We need to investigate this somehow." Recon said.

"Even if we were to try, it would be extremely risky." Weiss said.

"Well, we need to do something." I said.

"This may seem like an easy thing for you, Echo in your own world," Winter said. "But some of our soldiers are still recovering from the attack. Even then, you might run out of ammo, and we need to be prepared for that. You can trust Ruby to do that."

I nodded and gave Ruby my blaster. And, unsurprisingly, set to work immediately.

"As of now, all of you get some rest and get prepared." Winter said. "I'll be leaving now."

She, as she said, left the room. Everyone started to leave, so I left as well. As I was heading to my room, I had a look at the karambit I stored in a pouch. I never really had the opportunity to use it.

"You never really got to use that, huh?" A voice said behind me.

"Nope." I replied, turning around.

"Well, I can show you where the weapon testing course is." As I suspected, it was Etheral. "Follow me."

He led me to a large room, that had multiple stations. He led me to an empty one and tapped on a keyboard for a bit.

"Alright, I set it up." Etheral said. "Just begin hitting the target whenever you're ready."

A target stood up in front of me. I pulled my karambit out and held it the way Ruby held it when I got it from the armory. I swung my fist, with my actual fist missing the target and the blade hitting it. I continued to repeat it 9 more times until it fell apart. I was kind of shocked, not because it was sudden, but I was worried that I had to fix it or something.

"Don't worry," Etheral said. "all the targets do this. They all can take a certain amount of hits before falling apart. Here, I'll show you."

He went over to another room and set it up. After the target stood up, he began hitting the target with his katana. After 10 hits, it fell apart.

"See?" Etheral asked. "Don't worry, they usually rebuild themselves. Don't ask how."

And he wasn't lying. They rebuild themselves a few seconds after he said that.

"If you need help on where to find your room, I'll help you find it." Etheral offered.

"I think I can manage." I replied.

"The least I can do is tell you the room number." He said. "It's room 603."

"Alright. Thanks." I said.

I walked down the hallway and eventually found the room I was occupying. I went inside and changed into more comfortable clothing. I laid down on my bed to rest for a bit.

As I slowly drifted off to sleep, I thought to myself about what happened ever since I arrived here. I closed my eyes in thought.

 _Maybe I'll stay here…_ I thought. _Just a bit longer…_

And then, I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **There you go guys! Sorry for not uploading that often. I'm just really busy with… life… yeah… Anyways, sorry it took me so long to get this out! Nonetheless, I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **-InsertGoodUserHere**

 **12 years later**

 **-gets chapter 4 out- YES!**

 **(jkjk)**

 **And sorry if this seemed rushed, I just needed to get this chapter out.**


End file.
